


Full Bi or Bi Curious

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance learns Keith is bisexual, well, maybe he's bi too!!





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my 'let me write stress free smut' fic, so updates will happen whenever and its just me wanting to write about keith and lance exploring their sexuality together! Have a nice day.

“I miss girls.”

Hunk held back a snort at Lance’s statement, ignoring his friend’s wallowing while Keith merely raised an eyebrow, his nose wrinkling as he eyed Lance, who, of course, happened to notice the stink eye - giving one of his own to Keith now.

“What? You can’t tell me you don’t miss girls too.”

Keith shook his head. “I can easily say I don’t miss girls.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he gaped at Keith. “How can you say that? I mean, I know you were a little antisocial, but… girls!”

Hunk pulled away from the wiring he had been working on his brows furrowing now. “I don’t miss girls either.”

Lance blanched at his friend. “What’s wrong with you two!?”

“We know that the universe is more important than girls.”

“Girls are the universe.”

Keith rolled his eyes now. Lance would think like this, but more importantly - what had even brought this on? They’d be in space, in Voltron, for so long that you’d think he wouldn’t care about that anymore - wouldn’t be as homesick. Sure, everyone missed home and hoped they’d be able to go home eventually, even for a moment - but Lance’s moaning over the loss of girls was so out of left field now, as if they had just been launched out into space, that it was a little surreal.

“What brought this on anyways?” asked Hunk, voicing Keith’s own thoughts.

Lance slumped down the couch, his chin touching his chest with his slouch. “I was just thinking… how much I’m missing out on, I could have dated like… twenty girls by now.”

“Twenty? Why so many?”

Lance looked at Keith. “Because they all can’t get enough of the Lance.”

“More like you scare them away one by one.”

“Whatever, I’ll have you know that back home, I was a casanova. Women loved me, especially my mouth, if you know what I mean.”

Hunk’s nose wrinkled. “Lance! That’s gross.”

“It is not! Man, I miss pussy just as much as I miss girls.”

“Boy, I’d hope so.” deadpanned Keith, causing Lance to glare at him. 

But really? Keith doubted Lance even knew what pussy tasted like. Hell, he for sure didn’t know, he could admit his virginity, unlike Lance - who was acting like some stupid dudebro over the “lack of girls”. This was the side of Lance that Keith barely tolerated. With the time they’d had in space together, Lance had become his friend - a best friend, just like the rest of them. But this crap? This was so stupid and Keith wished that Lance would just knock it off.

Somehow, Keith must have voiced some of that because Lance was glaring at him now.

“I am, not, a virgin.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Eat my ass, mullet - I know it’s hard to picture, but this guy right here? Has a couple of notches in his bedpost.”

Keith quirked a brow. “Eat your ass? No thanks. Nice to know you’re offering though.”

Hunk laughed over Lance’s sputtering while Lance picked up a screw that Hunk had, chucking it halfheartedly at Keith, who merely let it bounce off his shoulder. He snorted at Lance’s childishness.

“I wouldn’t let your mouth anywhere near my ass! That’s gay, man.”

Keith shrugged. “Yeah, so?”

That, seemed to make both other boys grow a little quiet and wide-eyed, which made Keith feel self conscious. He blinked and then raised a hand. “I’m bisexual?”

“O-Oh?” stuttered Lance, his eyes comically wide now as Hunk hummed, as if it made sense, which made Keith look at him.

“You both didn’t know?”

“Well… I had my suspicions once I learned you were Galra.”

“What does me being Galra have to do with me being bi?”

“Have you seen any female Galra? Hm? I think not!”

Keith rolled his eyes - of course Hunk would think that, but little did he know - he had a human father, so he must have a galra mother, right? Right? Keith ignored that in favor of looking at Lance who was now looking at him with this strange expression, eyeing him like he was some sort of zoo exhibit, a strange animal he had to look at the plate to read what he was.

“What?”

“Nothing! Just… never knew.”

“It’s not like I hid it.”

“You never said it either!” exclaimed Lance and yeah, he was definitely not taking this well. Whatever, let Lance have his homophobic moments. Keith didn’t care. He just shrugged.

“Well, I am. Always have been.”

“Huh.”

“Huh,” parroted Hunk, whose eyes went wide.”So you’re coming out of the closet to us?”

“I never was in the closet, so to speak, but I guess we can think of it that way.”

Keith watched the two of them now, Hunk seemed to take it okay, nodding and moving on - Lance, on the other hand, still had that weird look on his face, as if he had something to say but was reluctant to say it. Good, he better not say anything stupid or worse.

“I’m going to the training deck.”

He didn’t even want to wait around to find out if Lance had anything negative to say. The training deck was quiet - which Keith liked and he was ready to do some warm ups before hitting the gladiator. Just as he was stretching, the door to the training deck opened and in walked… Lance. Keith frowned, watching the other walk in.

“What now?”

“Nothing! Just… hitting the training deck too… you know.”

“Lance, is this about me being bisexual or what?”

Lance paled at that, eyes shifting from there to here - obviously being caught. Keith let a breath leak out of his lips, exasperated by Lance’s behavior. He stood up straight now, walking towards Lance, who squeaked pathetically at Keith approaching him. It was stupid and aggravating, Keith couldn’t believe how backwards Lance was being about this - especially when the other flirts with aliens all the time, Keith being bisexual shouldn’t be a big deal.

“Look, I don’t know what your problem is with my orientation-”

“Whoa, whoa. I don’t have a problem with it!”

Keith raised an eyebrow, watching Lance collect himself now, eyes darting around before finally settling on Keith, cheeks flushed and brows drawn inward.

“I just… was… uh, wondering.”

“Wondering?”

Lance swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “You know…”

Keith, feeling agitated now at Lance’s reactions, growled, stalking closer to the other now. “No, I don’t know - what are you going at?”

“How did you know?”

“What? That I was bi?”

Lance’s blush seemed to recede a bit at that, eyes clearing. “Y-Yeah.”

Keith snorted. “I don’t know, I always just knew. Girls, guys… they’re nice.”

Lance licked his lips. “And if I said… I was bi?”

“You’re not, you’re just looking for an excuse to-”

An excuse to what? Lance approaching Keith was odd without the normal hostility, but why would Lance pretend to be bisexual for Keith? Even if Lance were actually bi, Keith wasn’t really interested him. Okay.. that was a little bit of a lie. Out of all the paladins, Lance was the only one he found ‘attractive’. Sure, he found Shiro attractive, but the man was like a brother to him and then there was Hunk, who definitely was cute - but Keith saw him more like a cuddly teddy bear rather than someone he’d want to get dirty with.

Lance, on the other hand, was someone he could see himself sleeping with.

Lance was flushed again, eyes narrowing yet frantic. “All right, yeah! I’m looking for an excuse to experiment with you! I mean, is that so bad? We’re going to be stuck out here for quiznak who knows how long and the longer I do, the less human I feel - I even just said quiznak just now!”

Keith huffed a breath out. “Okay, Okay! I get it… but Lance, I’m not your bi-curious experiment.”

“Why not?”

“Why not!?” said Keith incredulously, his brows dipping hard. “Because Voltron, because you’re not gay, let alone bi!”

“Maybe I could be.”

Keith growled. Lance wasn’t going to let this go. He wasn’t going to keep needling and needling until Keith gave in, and honestly? Keith kind of wanted to. He could play experimentation with Lance. He was, after all, a horny young adult too - he missed closeness and he knew he was missing out on a lot of things he could be experiencing right now. So, yeah, why not? Besides, maybe going full bi or even full gay on him would scare him off.

“Fine.”

“F-Fine?”

Keith scowled. “You gonna back out now?”

“No! Of course not! Unless, you’re too scare-”

Keith didn’t let Lance finish that, instead, he pressed his lips against the blue paladin’s, sealing them shut with a hard kiss. The feeling of shutting Lance up was more pleasurable than the sensation of those awkward lips on his, especially when Lance tried to jam his tongue in his mouth. Keith wasn’t going to allow that, instead, he sucked on that tongue - drawing out a moan from Lance and then bit it gently, pulling back to glower at Lance.

“We’ll start small, starting with kissing, but not right now. I want to train.”

“Later?”

Keith snorted, as if saying ‘obviously’ and Lance was nodding, leaving as Keith ushered him out with a wave of his hand. Once the other was gone, Keith sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face - what was he getting himself into?


	2. Sucking Dick for Beginners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back already!! this is really therapeutic... i just hope its still anonymous because that's kind of the point to this, ah well.

When Keith had said ‘later’, he had meant tomorrow, or even later than that - let Lance sleep on what he was trying to do, maybe the other would figure out that it was a dumb move, that he didn’t know what he was really doing. ‘Later’ hadn’t meant that night. Yet, there was Lance - already in his room. Keith frowned as he walked in, watching Lance bolt up, his face full of forced confidence and a silly seduction. He looked more nervous than seductive. Keith snorted, causing Lance to blush and scowl at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“You said later.”

“Yeah, later, as in tomorrow. Did you wait in here this whole time?”

Lance growled, angry now - for being called out, which made Keith want to laugh. Lance had been sitting in his room while he trained and showered? It was kind of cute and… well, Keith couldn’t deny the pull in his belly at the thought of how eager Lance was. Lance was just as curious as Keith knew he was. He wasn’t vocal about it, but he also wanted to know that sort of intimacy with another person, so why not Lance?

“You know what, forget it then! Forget I even brought this whole thing up!”

“Wait, come on Lance, I’m sorry!”

Lance paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Keith, who was now seated where he had once been. Keith watched him walk back over and then sit beside him. The heat of their thighs touched and Keith felt hyper aware of why Lance was here and what they would be doing.

“So…”

“So?”

“So, how are we doing this?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, who continued. “I mean, I know there are… things, I want to try, to feel, but I’m sure there are things you want to do too, so, how do we…”

“What do you want?”

Lance’s eyes snapped up from the floor to meet Keith’s gaze and the two of them stared at each other, Keith’s eyes zeroing in on Lance’s mouth as the other spoke.

“I want you… to suck my dick.”

Keith’s brows rose and if it had been any other situation, that request would have pissed Keith off and would have definitely sounded hostile. But this wasn’t any other situation, this was the two of them, deciding to have some sexual experimentation. This was an honest request and one Keith had thought about, not to Lance in particular, but just the act itself. He’d always wondered what it would be like - to have a dick in his mouth. Still, wasn’t Lance moving way too fast?

“I said we should start out with kissing.”

Lance looked at him, his eyes darkening. “Then kiss me.”

Keith could hear the challenge in that tone and growled, he loved a challenge. Lance turned toward him and they leaned into each other until, finally, their lips met.

The kiss was just as good as the one before, their lips sliding against one another in an imperfect tandem that actually felt perfect. Their teeth clacked a couple of times and Keith wanted to complain at Lance’s sloppy technique, but it felt too good despite it all and he couldn’t get enough of it, especially when he was slowly being pushed back onto his bed, Lance’s kissing growing wetter and more feverish. And when Keith felt Lance press his hips against his, he groaned, breaking this kiss.

Lance licked his lips. “There, a kiss.”

Keith snorted. “You really want me to suck your dick?”

“Duh, why wouldn’t I?”

Keith eyed Lance a moment longer before he got up, watching the way Lance’s eyes widened. He looked nervous now, but expectant, those blue eyes looking up at Keith and then following him down as Keith dropped to his knees and parted Lance’s legs, fitting between them.

The sound of Lance’s zipper in the room made both of them shiver. Lance swallowed.

“This is… really happening.”

Lance’s breath hitched as Keith tugged gently on Lance’s dick, maneuvering it out of the confines of his undergarments. Lance’s jeans were pulled down just past his asscheeks and now that Keith could see his dick, see it in a half hard state, his heart kicked into overdrive.

“Yeah, it’s really happening.”

Lance opened his mouth to say something else, but Keith dived right into it. Impulsive and driven by this new desire to explore his sexuality, he sucked the head of Lance’s dick right into his mouth. The sound leaving Lance’s mouth would have made him laugh if he wasn’t holding back a gag at the salty taste of Lance’s dick and precum.

It was… well, it wasn’t good.

But that was expected, Keith had heard that it was a taste that one had to get used to and he figured that on the first try, it would be a little distracting. Still, the weight of the cockhead in his mouth was interesting. He ran his tongue along the underside as he gave another small suck, enjoying the sensation of it.

He did not enjoy the feeling of Lance’s fingers suddenly in his hair, tugging and pushing at the same time, forcing him to take more of him in his mouth. His gag reflex spasmed and he gagged a bit, until he reached forward and grabbed Lance around the base of his dick, stopping the other from choking him.

He pulled off, throat already sore. “What are you doing!?”

Lance’s eyes slid open, eyes glassy from pleasure and he licked his lips, warbling out nonsense until he finally made sense. “Enjoying my blowjob?”

“Well don’t try to force your dick down my throat.”

“Yeah, yeah, get back to dick sucking.”

Keith resisted the urge to growl and to kick Lance out of his room with his dick still out, but he didn’t because he actually did want to get back to dick sucking. It had been a curious feeling, one he wanted to explore more of. He looked back at Lance’s dick, his hand still wrapped around the base, the head of his cock was wet with not only Keith’s saliva but his precum. He leaned back in and swiped his tongue over that head and then down the shaft of the underside. The sound leaving Lance’s mouth could have been annoying, but actually made Keith’s toes curl and he wanted to hear more of it. He swiped his tongue back up and then retook the cockhead in his mouth, salivating around it and gumming his teeth as he hollowed his cheeks around it. Lance’s moan was a great reward.

Feeling confident, Keith tested the waters, sliding down a little on the shaft, testing his gag reflex as he lowered. Once he felt the tell-tale gag, he placed his hand where he couldn’t get the rest. He wasn’t sure how much he could fit in his mouth, wasn’t sure how big Lance really was, but he knew he had a decent amount in his mouth, ignoring the way his eyes watered at the feel of the head of that cock deep in his mouth. He blinked away the sting and kept his eyes closed as he moved his tongue, using the hand on Lance’s cock to gently twist and tug, feeling the smooth skin against the pads of his fingers.

“Oh, fuck… Keith!”

That sent a pulse of hotness through him, the sound of Lance enjoying the sensations he was giving made him want to moan around the heaviness in his mouth, it also made him want to fist his own cock, but his was uncomfortably still in his pants, pushing against the seam of his jeans. He squirmed as he worked his mouth around Lance’s dick, grimacing when those hands tugged at his hair again, pulling. Keith grunted as he reached up and moved Lance’s hand more to the base of his skull, flattening that hand and then Lance rubbed the nape of his neck - a very tender motion that made Keith’s dick pulse and he… oh, he came in his pants. Keith was already blushing, but now, his whole face felt hot with humiliation. Still, he kept up his sucking, feeling Lance hiss out a warning.

Keith pulled off just as cum jetted out of Lance’s dick, hitting his chin in a thin glob. 

Lance sighed, slumping against Keith’s wall, looking down at Keith, who was wiping off the cum with the back of his hand. 

“That was… aaawesome.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I guess.”

If Lance could purr, he would be right now, his lips quirked cattishly. “Need me to help you out?”

“No, I’m good. You had your fun, now get out.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “So much for pillow talk, sheesh.”

Lance zipped himself up and moved to leave, pausing in the doorway. Keith looked at the other, studying his back until Lance turned, giving Keith an expectant look. “Same time tomorrow?”

Keith’s throat constricted and while he knew he should say no, knew he should stop this now, he found himself nodding. “Yeah.”

And Lance damn near skipped out with that.

Keith looked down at his soiled pants, glad that Lance didn’t see this. He’d never hear the end of it if he had. He grimaced as he stood up, the cooling stickiness in his pants made him shudder. He had just showered, damn it! He growled as he removed his pants and undergarment, looking down at his wet cock.

It was still half hard, leaking and foreskin peeled back ever so slightly to reveal the head of his dick. The sight of his cock made him think of Lance’s dick - it had been cut and long. Longer than his, but not by much. That much he could tell, he didn’t know how big it was, but he didn’t care - it had felt good on his tongue, the taste was weird, but now that he didn’t have the actual thing in his mouth, Keith could appreciate it - kind of wanted more of it.

He shook his head at that line of thought, but it was making his gut clench and his cock twitch. He reached down to palm himself, sighing as his cock twitch back to full arousal. He fell back onto his bed, closed his eyes, and pleasured himself to the memory of Lance’s dick in his mouth.

He didn’t last long, coming again as he threw his head back, the aftertaste of Lance still on his tongue as he thought about it. He sunk back against his bed, eyes on the ceiling.

He lay there, contemplating why he had agreed for Lance to continue this, and why he was so excited about it.


	3. Mutual dick sucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun writing this, I should focus on other things now so don't expect anymore quick updates for a bit lmao

“Hey, you said you were bi, right?”

Keith squinted up at Lance, his food goo on his spoon while the rest of the paladins quirked a brow at Lance’s exclamation and Keith was definitely regretting ever saying anything to Lance. He suppressed a groan as he answered the question with a strained yes, which encouraged Lance to continue, unfortunately.

“Sooo… we should go girl hunting together sometime!”

Keith heard Shiro snort, which he glared over at the other, but then he focused back on Lance, who was smiling at Keith, eyes seeming to sparkle. While Keith was definitely bisexual, and definitely liked girls, he didn’t want to go ‘girl hunting’, that just sounded so… awful. Why was Lance like this?

Lance’s smile fell. “Aw come on, I can already see the no on your lips.”

Lips that had sucked Lance’s dick a couple of days ago. They hadn’t done anything other than make out since then, which made Keith wonder if it had put some scare into Lance - which might explain him wanting to go ‘girl hunting’. 

“What does that even mean? Girl Hunting.”

“You know, we go check out girls, flirt, the usual.”

Keith’s brows flattened. “I don’t flirt.”

“You could if you tried!”

“Paladins, please.” said Allura as she entered, her eyes full of annoyance. Lance huffed and took his seat beside Keith, eying the princess first and then smiled, leaning into Keith.

“What about the princess?”

The hairs on the back of Keith’s neck stood on end with the warm breath puffing against the shell of his ear. He breathed in and whispered back. “What about her?”

“Do you think she’s cute?”

Keith’s eyes darted to Allura, who was now eating her breakfast, just as quietly as the others. His heart did a silly flop at the words Lance had just said and he looked back at Lance, who was waiting expectantly. Keith spooned up some food goo.

“Well, yeah. She is.”

Lance’s eyes crinkled, a wicked glee in them. “Ah ha, I knew I couldn’t be the only one. Nice to know your hetero side has good taste.”

“Hetero side? What does that even mean?”

“Y’know, since you’re, we’re, bi! We have sides, right?”

“It doesn’t work that way, if it did, my homo side has terrible taste.”

“What-!”

Allura’s voice broke their escalating conversation. “As much as it joys me to see you two getting along so well, our scheduled breakfast times together are meant to be ones of peace and tranquility, preparing us all for the mental strains of the day to come, so could you please, quiet down.”

“I’m sorry, Princess.” both said and then Lance whispered one last thing.

“She woke up on the wrong side of the bed, sheesh.”

After breakfast, Keith found himself wandering down an unexplored corridor. Taking a brisk walk through the castle always helped sort out his thoughts - he also remembered back on Earth, he would go on early morning walks, breathe in the fresh air and enjoy the silence that the mornings brought. Here, there was no brisk air, but there was silence and it was always welcomed.

Except, his thoughts were noisy anymore - focusing on a rather noisy subject.

Lance.

Lance’s offer of girl hunting bugged him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go check out girls, nor that he didn’t check them out at all - he admired Allura’s beauty, after all, but he liked human girls and most of the aliens they came across weren’t humanoid enough for his tastes. Lance, on the other hand, seemed to just need something bipedal with boobs and it was a green light for flirting. It was really silly. He shook his head, trying to focus on other things, but it was all moot when he heard footsteps behind him.

Lance caught up with him, a smile on his face. “I was wondering where you went off too - where are you even headed?”

“Just going for a walk.”

Lance hummed and, uncharacteristically, went quiet. Keith knew his thoughts were harsh, as he knew Lance could be quiet, but Lance always provided noise to Keith so he always associated him with such. 

The two of them rounded a corner together, their footsteps echoing through the empty hallway. Lance was glancing around cautiously and then he looked at Keith.

“This would be a good place to make out.”

Amusement filtered inside of Keith. “Are you insinuating something?”

“Maybe, just that we’re all alone… in a hall that is unused.”

Keith puffed out a laugh. “We could do more than make out here.”

After the words left him, he almost wanted to take them back - Lance’s eyes grew wide and his mouth fell ajar slightly. Keith wanted to curl in on himself at that, but it was now or never to find out if Lance regretted Keith sucking his dick - he had thought, he wanted to do more, thought the other would be cool with it, because… well, Keith was definitely okay with it.

Lance cleared his throat, cheeks pink now. “We could… yeah…”

Keith raised an eyebrow, stopping now to lean against a wall, his arms crossing. “Are you backing out?”

Lance’s eyes snapped to his. “What?”

“Well, ever since I sucked your dick, we haven’t…”

Keith wasn’t sure how to word it without sounded like he wanted to suck Lance’s dick again. The making out was great, Lance’s body draped over his, his hard dick against his pants was nice too. But they always kept their clothes on and the making out always ended with soft good nights and awkward waddling away. It was as if Keith sucking Lance’s dick had made them take two steps backwards in this weird experimentation.

“Do you want to do more?”

Keith frowned, eying Lance now. “I thought that’s what we were going to do, yeah?”

Lance licked his lips. “I assumed I was too pushy last time-”

“You were.”

Lance frowned. “Let me talk.”

“You talk enough for the both of us.”

Lance rolled his eyes and huffed. “Listen! I know I can be pushy and loud and annoying, but, I thought maybe I had screwed something up.”

Keith felt tension ease as he barked out a short laugh. “I thought I screwed something up!”

“What? No! Of course you didn’t… I mean…”

The heat in Lance’s cheeks was adorable, and Keith felt his heart do a strange twinge, which made him smirk. “You liked it?”

“Well, duh! I mean, a mouth, on my dick… what’s not to like, but uh… did you?”

The question was so soft, so innocent sounding that Keith had to hold back a laugh. He didn’t want Lance feeling self conscious, not right now. “I did.”

Lance relaxed and sighed. “Oh my god, that makes me feel so much better.”

“I know something that could make you feel even better.”

Lance let out a strangled sound, his brows lifting as he stiffened, Keith stepped closer to him, tilting his head. Lance immediately tilted his head in returned, their lips slotting together as if they were made for this. And maybe they were. Keith hummed against Lance’s cool lips - so soft and supple, probably from all the care he took to his face. He licked his way inside and tasted him. Lance groaned into the kiss, their teeth clacking together briefly before they settled into their messy, open mouthed, kisses. Despite how often they did this, they were still a mess.

They broke the kiss with a wet ‘pop’ and Lance licked his lips. “About doing more…”

Keith damn near purred, kissing Lance’s neck. “What do you want to do?”

Lance swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing and Keith kissed it too, feeling hot and anxious. What were they going to do? A couple of ideas flashed through Keith’s mind - things he’d imagined ever since the day he sucked Lance into his mouth.

“I want to suck you now.”

Keith’s eyes opened. He actually hadn’t been expecting that, but his cock definitely twitched at the idea. He tore himself off of Lance, raising an eyebrow. It wasn’t that he wasn’t rejecting the idea, but the mere fact Lance actually wanted to suck a dick was surprising. This bi curious stage of his was something Keith had assumed would have him doing all the harder work, but if Lance wanted to suck his dick, well, he wasn’t going to stop him.

“Help yourself.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled at that. “You make it sound gross.”

“It is gross.”

“It is?”

Keith huffed. “Well, it isn’t a fucking dessert, it’s dick sucking.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just unzip and let me taste you.”

Something about that made Keith’s gut clench and he couldn’t resist. He unbuckled his pants and then unfastened his zipper, slipping his pants down. His eyes met Lance’s, who whined as he looked at Keith’s dick. Keith licked his lips when Lance touched him, his fingers rubbing and coaxing him into full arousal. Lance made another weird noise as Keith’s foreskin peeled back, revealing his cock-head and the beginnings of precum beading out of it.

When Lance’s tongue touched the tip of his cock, Keith sucked in a harsh breath, releasing it slowly through his nose as he leaned against the wall. Lance obviously was playing this by ear - licking him curiously, licking in spots that Keith seemed to like, until, finally, Lance’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and gave an experimental suck.

Lance pulled back, his nose wrinkled. “You’re right, this is gross.”

Keith rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to grab Lance by the back of his head and shove him back on his dick. Lance rubbed Keith’s hip bones with both hands, leaning back in again, hot breath puffing over Keith’s groin.

“But, I don’t know… I kind of like it.”

And with that, Lance took him in his mouth again and abandoned any apprehension he had. He slowly inched down Keith’s shaft, tonguing him the way down until he started to gag a little bit. Luckily, Lance wasn’t too foolish to continue trying. He wrapped one hand around the base of Keith’s dick, pumping gently as he worked his mouth on his cock. Keith moaned, his head lolling back, rubbing the back of his head against the wall.

That hand left his dick in favor for grasping his hips, fingers flexing against them and then moving. Keith shuddered at a noisy slurp from Lance but then he felt one of Lance’s fingers dip between his cheeks and touched his hole. Keith seethed as he came, without warning, right down Lance’s throat, who spasmed and jerked away quickly, the rest of it nailing him on the throat.

Lance coughed, eyes watering. “You’re supposed to warn me!”

Keith collected himself. “You didn’t warn me when you began touching my asshole!”

Lance swallowed, lips wet from saliva and semen, his cheeks flushing just as brightly as Keith’s. It wasn’t that Keith disliked the touch, it just had been unexpected and made him think even dirtier things they could be trying. As if reading his mind, Lance leered at him.

“Did you like it that much? It made you shoot?”

Keith growled and shoved Lance away from his dick, tucking himself back into his pants. He zipped up and stormed off, hearing Lance sputtered behind him.

“What about me?”

Keith tossed a glare over his shoulder. “Take care of it yourself!”

He heard Lance whine some more as he rounded a corner away from him, his mind still on that hot touch and the promise held of more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update the tags with 'Bottom Keith' because I like bottom Keith just a smidge better than bottom Lance, but I'm a firm believer in them being verse, sooo... there may be both in here once they actually do the do~


	4. Lick lower please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!━━━(゜∀゜)━━━ッ still procrastinating on everything else orz ANYWAYS-
> 
> This one is def more self indulgent haha! 
> 
> Addressing the changes to this story:  
> I have locked it temporary for signed-in users only. I don't really like to do that, unless the story warrants it, but after the comment I received, I don't want to see that kind of bullcrap anymore. I will unlock it when I finish the story and de-anon it.
> 
> I have also turned off anon comments and turned modding on. If you feel the need to say something negative that is not constructive criticism (emphasis on constructive), then you better do it signed in because I want to know who to avoid in this less than perfect fandom.
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day.

Keith had never thought about anal sex, not really anyways. Sure, he'd seen it in some porn, but the ideal of it was a concept he'd never thought he'd want, mostly because he'd always assume he'd end up with a girl. It was definitely easier to find girls that were into guys than guys who were into guys. But now that that door has been opened, Keith grew a bit curious over it. Would he like it? Would Lance fit? His cock wasn't huge, but his asshole wasn't a pussy and it wasn't made for things to go in, only out. 

Would Lance want a dick up his ass? 

Keith shuddered at the thought, both stimulating him in different ways, both pleasant and making his gut tingle. He'd like for Lance to fuck him, hell, he'd like to fuck Lance too, but fucking Lance would probably take time. He was only just exploring this new side to himself - be it just bicuriosity or actual desire, who knows. But Keith was certain Lance would be more comfortable being the fucker and not the fuckee. 

A slurp disturbed his thoughts, making him look down at Lance, who had been sucking him off, eyes flashing as he released Keith's cock from his mouth with a wet pop. 

“I must be really good at this, you keep twitching in my mouth and you're really hard.”

Keith didn't have the heart to tell Lance that he had gotten so hard from the thought of anal sex not from Lance's dexterous tongue. Not that Lance was bad at sucking dick, he had actually gotten quite good at it, but Keith couldn't stop thinking about how Lance had touched him on his heat before. How it had felt not only forbidden but exciting it was something he wanted to experience again. A wicked thought passed through his mind and he wondered what Lance would say if he were to ask him to put his tongue to use in other places.

He wasn't sure how Lance would feel about rimming but it was definitely something Keith would like to experience. When Lance's tongue lathed down his shaft and slicked over his balls, Keith felt a small burst courage and decided to encourage Lance to go lower. He placed his hands on the top of Lance's head, running his fingers through his hair, gently caressing him until finally he decided to test the waters and push ever so gently.

He wasn't forceful at all, just persistent, just a gentle push just to see if Lance would even go lower and surprisingly he did. Lance licked right in the center of his balls, circling his tongue against them before sucking one into his mouth. Keith groaned, his head lolling back and his hips raising - encouraging Lance to be more enthusiastic.

“Nn… yeah.”

Lance was always one for verbal praise, his ears pricking up at Keith's words, humming against Keith's testes. Keith fisted his hands in Lance’s hair, pushing again and then Lance's tongue was on perineum, licking against that ridged line, making Keith spread his legs and groaned out a plea.

Without any other encouragement or any other prompting, Lance’s tongue delved down, flattening against Keith's asshole. Keith’s eyes flashed open and his mouth fell open on a soft gasp, full of pleasure. 

“Lance, ahh nngh!”

The wet muscle flexing against his hole made Keith's toes curl. He lifted one leg up, giving Lance a better angle, surprised when Lance's hand was on the back of his lifted leg, holding it up as he worked his mouth over his opening. Soft lips brushed over his pucker, and the hot wetness of that worshipping tongue stroked and stroked. Warm breath fanned over his bottom as Lance panted.

“Fuck, Keith.”

Keith wasn't sure what Lance meant by that but with ‘fuck’ and ‘Keith’ together and add to the fact Lance went back to licking his hole, made Keith want nothing more than to dissolve into this pleasure, his body yearning to melt into a boneless mass. He reached down to stroke himself, watching Lance's head move, jaw working as his tongue pressed more confidently, swirling over that fluttering opening. Keith also noticed that Lance was fisting his dick now too - getting off from licking his asshole. Keith rocked his hips, once, twice - and then he was coming.

Keith relaxed against the mattress, breathing in deeply as Lance pulled away, mouth wet with saliva. Keith watched him leave for a moment, only to come back with two towels.

“Here.”

Keith caught the towel, wiping off his forehead first, then cleaning off the cooling cum from his belly. 

“I'm good at this gay sex thing.”

Keith laughed breathlessly, raising an eyebrow at Lance. “Are you ever not full of yourself?”

Lance smirked. “It was good though, right?”

“Yeah, it was. I'm surprised you even did it.”

“I love asses, I'm not about to turn down the opportunity to lick a butt.”

Keith's eyes widened in surprise. He always assumed Lance was a breast man, but him being an ass man made sense, he guessed. He hummed and rolled onto his stomach, feeling Lance's eyes on his exposed ass. He smirked, but then the tug of sleepiness washed over him and he resisted the urge to yawn as he rolled back over again, giving Lance a look.

“You should go.”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms. “You always shove me out after our sexy times, no cuddling?”

Keith blinked. They didn't cuddle, that wasn't them. They were only experimenting with each other, right?

Lance clicked his tongue at the lack of response, taking it as a sign. He left the room mumbling under his breath the whole way out. Still, Keith's heart skipped a beat with the thought of Lance possibly wanting more than just this sexual exploration thing they had going on. It sent a tingle down his spine, igniting his whole body with warmth; even as he slept, he felt the warm glow of happiness surround him. 

Keith was woken up to a knock on his door. He rolled his eyes and propped himself up on one arm, looking at the door in amusement. “When do you ever knock? You know the door is open.”

When Shiro walked in, Keith flushed, scrambling up a bit. "Shiro!"

“Thought I was someone else?”

Keith's throat felt inexplicably dry and his eyes lowered, unsure of what to say - but Shiro only laughed, approaching him with a cocked brow and a warm smile.

“I had a feeling something was going on between you and Lance, especially after your performances during breakfast a couple of days ago.”

Keith looked at Shiro now. “Is that what you came to talk to me about?”

“Well… yes and no. You didn’t show up to the training deck, so I was worried.”

Oh, right… Keith and Shiro always trained early mornings together, it was weird not going, but each time Lance and he took another step, he found himself getting more, and better, sleep - which was a good thing, he guessed. But he couldn’t slack on training.

“But, now that you mention on it,” started Shiro, whose smile waned a little, worry twinkling in his eyes. “You two make sure this doesn’t affect Voltron.”

“Shiro, we know that.”

“I know you know, and I also know that Voltron isn’t as needed as much as it once was, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t needed at all. We’re still out here in space for a reason, you know.”

“Right.”

“As long as you two keep that in mind, whatever you do is none of my business.”

And Keith was sure Shiro wanted to keep it that way. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep our heads on straight.”

Well, as straight as two bisexuals indulging in gay sex could be.

“Good, now, come train with me?”

Keith nodded. “Give me a minute and I’ll be right out.”

Shiro left with a nod and Keith was up, pulling on pants and tugging his jacket on. He left the room, his boots clicking down the hall as he made his way to the training deck. He stopped, only briefly, to admire Lance coming down the hall in his robe, eyes closed as he hummed and almost seemed to shimmy down the corridor. When those blue eyes opened and met Keith’s gaze, Lance froze only for a moment, but then he started back up, as if he was taunting Keith with those hip wiggles. He had to bite his lip as Lance passed him, hip brushing his. He breathed in deep and resisted the urge to follow Lance. He told Shiro he’d train and he would.

“Hey!”

Keith stopped, turning to look at Pidge, who was approaching him now, a determined look on her face. “What’s up Pidge?”

“I don’t care what you and Lance do in private, but my brother and dad are returning for the night. Could you two please, I don’t know, control yourselves for one night?”

Keith flushed, his brows digging downward. Here he thought he and Lance were having this secret affair, but maybe not. “Uh, yeah. We can do that.”

“Good, because my dad’s room isn’t far from yours and I swear, if I have to hear about how you two kept him awake, there will be hell to pay.”

Pidge stomped away with that and Keith wondered if maybe, the two of them had kept her awake or something. He swallowed and felt a little guilty, but he could control himself with Lance, he’d just have to make sure Lance could control himself.

He entered the training room and smiled at Shiro. “Ready?” 

"You know it."

Keith pushed Lance out of his mind and readied himself to spar, thinking of Lance and how to handle him tonight could wait, for now he was going to spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also tempted to lock all my other fanfictions now, especially the ones with the anons precious bottom lance in it. but I'm not going to be a petty bitch.
> 
> Also despite this chapter, I actually might have a plot developing here lmao, it's still just going to be me mostly writing smut for these two :p


	5. its girl hunting time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive messages in regards to the negative comment! 
> 
> there is actually no smut in this chapter :U don't worry I'll make up for it in the next chapter :3c
> 
> i kept ages vague, as you can imagine anyone being whatever age you want them to be, but obviously everyone is 18+ here lol

Keith didn’t have any big opinions on the Holts, only that Shiro respected them. Matt had been part of a resistance group until they found him and he’d joined forces and they went to search for Sam, which they’d found not too long after. And now that the bigger threats had subsided, Matt and Sam Holt seemed to dedicate their time helping the resistance group Matt had been adopted by and went on many rescue missions on their own. Allura had been hesitant over that, but in the end, they proved to be a valuable asset to the group.

Right now, however, Keith wasn’t so sure he liked this asset.

Matt was talking to Shiro at the dining table - where everyone, especially Lance, could hear him - about this ‘space bar’ they had run into. Sam’s mouth tightened a bit, but said nothing, as everyone here was definitely old enough to consume alcohol now, it’s not like he could stop them if any of them wanted to go. Pidge still said something to Matt, that made the older brother scowl at her.

“It’s not a ‘seedy’ bar, Katie - it’s more of a lounge. We can gather intel there as well, besides, it's good to relax a bit. You guys are so high strung most of the time, it wouldn’t hurt to kick back a bit.”

Allura frowned at Matt - she was in the some boat as Keith really, not having much of an opinion on the Holts, but it seemed to Keith that Allura wasn’t too fond of Matt. 

“I cannot stop any of you from going, but if you do, please do keep in mind that you are paladins of Voltron.”

Keith’s eyes slid over to Lance, who was beaming now. It was obvious the other was definitely going to go. What he wasn’t expecting, was Lance’s eyes to flash over to him now. Keith’s eyes widened as Lance stalked over to stand beside him, that gleam still in his eyes.

“Look, a perfect opportunity to hunt girls together.”

Oh, right. Lance had mentioned them going ‘girl hunting’ together. Keith resisted the urge to worry on his lower lip. It wasn’t that he was against the idea of checking out girls with Lance - he was sure Lance was curious on what kind of girls Keith was into, but the thought of girl hunting with Lance had become something that would now seem… awkward. Lance had licked his asshole, they’ve had each others dicks in their mouths numerous times. When Keith admired girls, he did it alone. Doing it with someone he’s had sexual relations with was… odd.

But the look on Lance’s face… Keith couldn’t say no to that enthusiasm. He merely gave a short nod, not trusting his voice. Lance grinned back at that, but then Keith remembered another thing that was brought to his attention, grabbing hold of Lance’s arm before he started to walk away. 

“Hold up.”

Lance looked at that hand on his arm and then at Keith’s face. There was something in those eyes, Keith couldn’t pin down. And the electricity in the air that seemed to exude from the touch on Lance’s arm sizzled. Keith’s brows lowered. 

“We can’t experiment tonight.”

When Lance’s mouth dropped open in a small ‘o’, Keith wanted to lick inside that mouth, but they were in front of everyone and that would not do. Lance’s mouth snapped shut and he snorted.

“Duh, you think I want Papa Holt to hear us and then give us a birds and the bees talk? I don’t think so.”

Keith blinked, then he snorted. “I don’t think he’d do that, but we could make him not want to come here anymore, and Pidge would kill us if we did anything to her family - scarring them mentally included.”

Lance sighed, shoulders lowering. “Yeah, it is disappointing though. We could have found a girl to bring back and have a threesome or something.”

Keith barked out a short, if not forced, laugh. The fact Lance sounded so okay with a threesome - bringing in another person in their intimate sphere… bothered him. He wasn’t sure if maybe Lance thought since he was bisexual he’d be okay with having threesomes or something. That was definitely a dudebro way of thinking, but he knew Lance probably didn’t think anything of it - especially since he was definitely proving himself to be more on the bi side, despite the way he talked about it sometimes.

“Okay, so who is all in?” said Matt. Coran twirled his mustache, offering to ‘chaperone’, but they all knew Coran could out drink them all. He definitely wanted to go to ‘unwind’ as well. Shiro was going and that left Allura and the other paladins. Allura looked at them.

“What Matt said is right, you all can gather intel if you go, but this is not a mission, you aren’t required to go.”

“Are you going, princess?”

Allura glanced at Coran, who narrowed his eyes at her, and she rolled hers. “One of us has to stay at the castle in case anything happens, so no. I am not.”

“I’m not going either,” said Pidge, her nose wrinkling. “I don’t want to watch Matt make an ass of himself.”

Matt’s nose wrinkled. “Katie, please.”

“Besides, I have to work on those weapon and suit upgrades.”

Allura nodded, looking at the other three paladins, expecting answers. Lance beamed, throwing his arms around Keith and Hunk’s shoulders. 

“We’ll be on our best behavior.”

Allura looked at Keith. “Make sure he is.”

“No problem.”

With that, they turned to go follow Matt, taking only their cruisers - as taking their lions to a bar would be a bad move. Despite the peace, the lion’s presence had two different effects on people - it would either make everyone hyper aware of them and give them too much notice, which cold domino into something negative, or it would cause a revolt - some old Zarkon supporter or something stirring up trouble at the sight of their enemy. 

Once at this ‘bar’, Keith couldn’t help but notice that Matt had been right - it was more of a lounge than a bar. The air wasn’t seedy nor was it full of energy, it felt loose and laidback, aliens of different races talking and partaking in drinks.

Keith approached the bar, looking at the list of drinks, looking at symbols beside each one. One thing he’d noticed in the years he’s been in space, is that a lot of places listed what was safe for what race - he recognized Galra symbols that signified safe-for-galra drinks and then, with some experimentation, they figured out the symbols that were safe-for-human drinks. He hailed down one of the bartenders and ordered a drink for himself and Lance.

“Aw, you buying me a drink, babe?” cooed Lance, who looped his arms around Keith’s waist. 

Keith snorted, flicking at Lance’s arm. Lance tutted while Hunk walked over too, ordering a drink of his own. Once they had their drinks, Lance turned around with a flourish and surveyed the area. His eyes gazing over alien after alien, until he spotted a group of what Keith assumed were girl aliens.

“What do you think about them?”

Keith looked at the aliens, they were humanoid enough, he guessed. They looked a little fuzzy, like a peach or something - with green colored skin, eyes looked human enough at least, they had no hair, and two circles on their heads for ears. The rest of their bodies looked humanoid, except those long tails.

Keith sipped at his drink. “Not interested.”

Lance clicked his tongue. “They seem nice.”

Keith felt a heat at his side, noticing that Lance had moved a little closer now, their arms brushing. “I guess, I’m just not interested in them.”

“What are you interested in?”

Ah, ha. This is what Keith knew Lance was after - ever since he mentioned girl hunting before. He wanted to know what Keith was into. And Keith knew he was definitely into tanned skin, deep blue eyes, and short brown hair - but he didn’t want to be corny right now.

“Human girls.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “Yeah, but we’re out in space - its not like a human girl is just going to walk through the door.”

True. Keith was half tempted to answer with ‘altean’ next, but decided not to. Instead he swished the alcohol in his drink around as he thought about it.

“More humanoid looking girls. They’ve got to at least have more humanoid features than that.”

Lance hummed, scoping out the room until his eyes stopped moving. “Them?”

Keith looked in the direction Lance was looking, and sure enough, a group of girls were seated over in one of the corner booths, all talking. They had lovely pastel pink skin, eyes with whites and each one had a different eye color - they had hair too, each styled differently and of different colors. Their ears were pointed like Allura’s, except they appeared to tilt downward and framed their heads a bit like cones. They definitely looked like humans, except the skin color.

Keith’s eyes caught on one, her deep blue eyes pretty and sparkling, short dark hair curling every so slightly on her forehead and around her ears.

“They’re cute.”

“Right!? Oh my god, Keith, we should go talk to them.”

“What? No!”

“Why not? You’re bi, aren’t you?”

Keith frowned. “Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I want to hit on every woman I see.”

Lance snorted and then tossed back the rest of his drink. “Well, whatever, I’m going to go talk to them. Later, loser.”

Keith’s fist gripped his drink harder, jaw clenching as Lance strode away from him and approached the booth, the girls looking up at them - all beginning to smile at whatever Lance had said, accepting him into their sphere. There was a strange pinching feeling in his chest at the sight. He felt someone nudge him and he looked to his side - looking right at a worried looking Hunk.

“You’re just going to let him go like that?”

Keith frowned. “I’m not his keeper.”

“I thought you were his boyfriend.”

Keith damn near sputtered, his cheeks warming, but he blamed the alcohol. “He’s not… we’re not…”

Hunk’s eyebrows raised. “Okay, I know your business is none of my business, but I have walked in on you guys kissing, have I not?”

Keith licked his lips, tasting the bitterness of the alcohol. “Yeah but-”

Hunk held up a hand. “Okay, so, and I have heard questionable noises coming from your side of the hall, correct?”

Keith’s whole face felt warm again. “It’s complicated!”

Hunk frowned. “What’s even between you two?”

He had no idea why, but his heart lurched. “We’re just experimenting. It’s like Lance said, we’re out here in space for who knows how long, why not experiment a little with each other? It makes us feel… more human?”

Hunk frowned. “Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I won’t hurt Lance.”

“I’m not worried just about Lance, you need to be careful too. I know that you guys are adults and are mature enough,” Hunk paused, muttering a ‘hopefully’ before continuing, “to make sound decisions - but it's hard to make your heart listen to those sound decisions.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks Hunk, but you have nothing to worry about. I mean, just look at Lance. You don’t see him worrying, do you?”

Hunk looked over at Lance, who was now laughing boisterously with those girls, seated in the middle of them now. He looked back at Keith and his eyes softened. “I suppose not.”

Keith swallowed at that tone and he knew… knew what Hunk was getting at, he just didn’t want to think on it too much.

“I’m getting another drink.”

 

Time seemed to slip away from them all and soon enough, they were making the trek back. Shiro was grateful that Hunk had been the one to drive Keith and Lance in his cruiser now, because the two of them had definitely could have been more sober.

Matt snorted at them. “Look at these lightweights.”

Shiro frowned as he helped Keith into Hunk’s cruiser. “Keith doesn’t normally act like this. You sure you don’t want to ride back with Matt and I?”

Keith shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

Hunk patted Shiro’s shoulder after helping Lance in. “I got them Shiro, don’t worry.”

Shiro nodded, fist bumping Hunk and then turning to his cruiser, where Matt was already now waiting. Hunk sighed as he climbed in, looking at his drunk friends, and then taking off back to the castle.

When they entered, Allura frowned.

“Is Coran still out there?”

Shiro nodded. “He was actually having a conversation with someone who has heard rumors, we didn’t find any good information though, sorry Princess.”

Allura shook her head. “It is alright… are they alright?”

Lance practically hung off of Hunk, while Keith’s gait was definitely stunted. Shiro grimaced.

“They had too much fun.”

Allura raised an eyebrow but then walked off, probably back to her bedchamber. Hunk guided Lance to his bedroom, the door sliding open. Keith resisted the urge to follow. He'd gotten used to sleeping with Lance that it was an impulse to go into Lance's room, but he held himself back. Sam Holt was asleep on the other side of the wall, he had to behave.

It couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours at most, Keith feeling a marginal bit more sober now, heard his door slide open. His eyes blearily opened and he looked up to see Lance stumbling in, face flushed, pajamas slightly rumbled and askew - showing the other had tried to sleep, but failed.

“Do you mind?”

Keith had half a mind to say yeah, he did. But really? He wasn’t getting any good sleep either, so he grunted and made room for Lance. The feel of the others body, pressing against his back, long limbs draping over him and legs sliding between his. Keith should feel hot over this, feel a pulse of arousal, but all he felt was a comfort right now, his tired body welcoming the feel.

That was, until he felt Lance’s arousal poke against his butt. He frowned.

“Lance, no… we gotta, behave.”

Lance murmured something and it took Keith a second to realize Lance had already fallen asleep and the arousal was just Lance’s body reacting to his. That thought made Keith feel another wave of happiness, a small smile finding its home on his lips as he snuggled back against Lance and closed his eyes in contentment.

He loved sleeping with Lance, be him being the big or little spoon - something about it just made Keith happy and warm.

He felt at home in these arms.


	6. rub up on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and unlocked the story, anon comment still disabled/modding still on~
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the last one haha

He was warm right now, too warm - a hot, tingly feeling rolling in his belly as he groaned, his consciousness waking just as slowly as himself. His mind pulsed, reminding him of the alcohol he’d drank the night before, but his body thrummed with the sensation of the equally hot body behind his, one that was beginning to move too.

Keith’s eyes slid open, focusing on the door, then just roaming around the darkness of the room, until he looked down at the hands around his middle, rubbing circles against his lower abdomen, fingers barely grazing over the tip of his pubic area. Keith swallowed as he felt his cock stir, licking his lips as he felt Lance roll his hips against him, hot breath against the back of his neck. The feeling of Lance rubbing himself against Keith’s ass was a little foreign. They’ve rocked together when they’ve made out, but never with intent - never like this, with Lance plastered against his back and rubbing himself off.

“Lance… no, we can’t.”

Lance licked at the shell of his ear. “It’s morning, he’s probably already up and out of the room.”

Keith swallowed again as that tongue was replaced with lips, moving down his neck, nose nuzzling along the way. The temptation to have a little bit of fun was high and Keith knew he wanted to give in, but the thought of Sam hearing them made him resist just a little bit longer. He shoved back at Lance, who whined when his hips were dislodged from their firm press against Keith’s ass. Keith turned toward him, giving him a soft warning glance.

“We don’t know that.”

“We can be quiet.”

“You? Quiet?”

“Ha, ha. Yeah, me, quiet! C’mon, I’m horny.”

Keith snorted. “You’re always horny.”

“Yeah, and you like it.”

Keith didn’t deny that. Ever since they’ve started this little ‘experimentation’, he’d lost count of how many blowjob he’d gave to Lance and how many times the other had his lips wrapped around his - not too mention how many times Lance’s hand had been around his dick. It was exciting every time, which Keith thought it would have gotten old at a certain point, but there was something about experimenting with Lance that kept Keith interested, he couldn’t really pinpoint it.

“I’m not changing my mind.”

Lance huffed. “Fine, I’ll just masturbate, all alone…”

“I’m right here.”

“Enjoy the show.”

Keith rolled his eyes, eyes flickering at the motion of Lance’s hand which had dipped under the covers. He knew he should leave, knew that Lance was just trying to provoke him into getting his way. But Keith liked watching Lance jerk off, even with the blankets over him, there was something hot about the way his eyes crinkled like so and the way that mouth quivered until it felt open slightly, becoming lost in passion. Keith dipped one of his hands under the blankets and reached over, palming over Lance’s working hand - feeling the wet of precum. Lance’s eyes snapped over to Keith and there was a glint in them that made Keith want to curse.

It happened so fast, Lance’s hand snatching his wrist and pulling him to him, opposite hand yanking down his pajama bottoms. Keith didn’t put up much of a fight as he felt amusement bubble within him. 

“You dirty, cheating, asshole.”

Lance grinned, pressing his hips to Keith’s. “You knew what you were getting into.”

“Oh, did I?” Keith purred, his hips rolling. The feel of Lance’s dick against his was… oh. Their eyes met and Keith admired the blush on Lance’s cheeks. Was he blushing too? He probably was. An awkwardness settled over them briefly as this new territory settled and Keith decided to break it, reaching down to wrap a hand around the two of them, stroking slowly. The feel of Lance’s dick against his, the feel of his hand caressing himself - it made Keith bite his lips and whimper around pursed lips. Damn, it felt good.

Lance cursed, his hands coming down to grasp Keith by the hips, bringing him closer as his hips began working, rolling against and with Keith’s. Keith found himself dropping his hand away to grasp Lance’s ass, pulling him closer as their hips set up a pace, grinding against each other.

“Sh-Shit, this is…”

Keith panted, letting his head drop against Lance’s shoulder, forehead pressing as he peered down at their cocks, nestled together, hips moving them together, the feel of Lance’s prick - so soft and hard at the same time, the erotic sensations, were making Keith’s lower belly clench pleasantly.

“Really gay?” mocked Keith - knowing how Lance always made everything about a ‘homo side’ and hetero side’. Keith’s words made Lance huff out a laugh between his soft gasps, too wound up to full laugh.

“I was going to say really good, but that too, yeah.”

The strain in Lance’s voice made Keith roll his hips with a bit more strength, enjoying Lance’s moan of approval at that. Lance was rolling them over now, pushing Keith against the mattress. Keith watched Lance reached for some lubricant, adding it to their undulating hips. Both of them shuddered at the added wetness, the coolness transformed into wet heat and the friction became more arousing, more pleasing than before, that Lance sputtered against his words, hissing when Keith’s hands came up again, clasping his ass and pushing him harder against him.

“Fuck, Keith, you keep doing that and, hn!”

Keith licked his lips, keeping his firm hold as Lance’s hips pounded, the friction of their cocks creating a soft squelching sound now and again - the lubricant doing its job. Keith groaned at the sound of the bed making small sounds now, proof that they were probably not designed for two people nor this type of activity. Thoughts of trying to keep quiet were long abandoned as their hips moved harder now, rolling together with purpose, both of them grasping at each other as their groins pulsed together. Lance cursed when Keith slipped a finger against his crease, teasing his hole and making him be the first to come.

“Ch,cheater!”

Keith hissed when Lance bit against his collarbone, his hips jutting as he came too, eyes fluttering shut as their hips rocked together as they spiraled down from their orgasm.

They lay there, panting for a moment before Keith pushed him off of him.

“You bit me!”

Lance licked at a canine in mockery. “Yeah, well, you touched my asshole.”

“As if I haven’t before.”

Lance ignored that in favor for rolling back to face Keith. “Speaking of ‘haven’t befores’, this was…”

Keith eyed Lance, not sure what to say here - it was a lot of things really, good being the prominent one, but it was different. Blow jobs were a norm for them, handjobs had become second nature, but this had been a little more. More intimate, more sexual, more... Everything. It was another step in their experimentation that definitely hinted at even more things. Things that Keith wanted to try, hoped Lance would want to try too.

“Was it okay?”

Lance blinked, then looked at Keith with a deadpan expression. “You really asking that? Yeah, it was better than okay. I’d like to do it again sometime.”

There was definitely a hint of ‘and more’ on that sentence that Keith clung to, instead of voicing it, he nodded, giving Lance a soft smile. “Me too.”

Lance’s eyes seemed to widen a bit and then he was up. “We should probably shower and get ready for scolding.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m blaming you entirely if we get scolded, you’re an enabler.”

“Hey! You were the one about to grab my dick while I was innocently about to masturbate, you started it.”

Keith cocked a brow. “Yeah, but who are they going to believe? Always horny Lance, or me, who has to put up with always horny Lance?”

Lance’s nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed. “You are pure evil.”

Keith patted Lance’s ass as he pulled on his pants, slinging his shirt over his shoulder as he left the room - snickering at the sound of Lance throwing something against the door.

Lucky for both of them, it appeared Lance had been right - Sam Holt had already been up and away from the guest room - so he’d missed out on the sounds that had came from the bedroom this morning.

“You can stay longer if you want.” said Pidge, her voice so soft and warm - the tone she reserved exclusively for her immediate family. Sam smiled at his daughter, bringing her in for a huge.

“Captain Keitar needs our help though.”

“Thanks for the upgrades, Katie - they are amazing.” praised Matt, who sheathed his weapon, looking at his sister with pride now. Pidge flushed and nodded.

“It’s the least I could do since you guys are so adamant about not staying here…”

“The universe needs us just as much as it needs you, Ms. Green paladin.”

Pidge rolled her eyes at Matt, hugging him despite the petulant voice he’d just used towards her. The rest of the paladins said their goodbyes and then they were gone once again, Pidge slumped a bit in her chair while Shiro patted her shoulder.

“They are doing great things out there.”

“I know, at least you came back and stayed.”

Shiro smiled. “It’s different with me and you know it.”

“Still, with them here, I didn’t have to hear anything at night.”

The pointed sound in her voice and brown eyes narrowing at Keith and Lance made the two of them straighten up, Pidge’s glare softened though.

“Thank you for listening to me, by the way, I’m sure it was soooo difficult for you two.”

Lance blushed and slammed his fist on the table. “What does that mean!?”

“Exactly what you think it means.” said Pidge, her eyes now twinkling with mischief, which was better than the sadness that was in them a few moments ago. Lance grumbled while Keith patted him on the back gently, letting his hand linger on the small of Lance’s back.

Lance looked at him for a moment, but in that brief moment, there was a nonverbal exchange and Keith felt a strange twinge in his chest, his hand falling away now and still buzzing with the feel of Lance’s skin on it.


	7. work them thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ with some thigh fucking and feelings happening.

“Which one do you like better? This one,”

Hunk glanced up from the machinery he had been working on. He and Pidge were constantly making adjustments to certain older parts of the castle, but right now - Lance had to distract him, of course. He eyed Lance before narrowing his gaze on the orange screen Lance had thrust towards him. He frowned as he squinted at the image. “What is that?”

“These sexy outfits I found at one of the space mall outlets. I was going to order one to wear for Keith.”

Hunk’s nose wrinkled as he examined the image - the outfit was… something. Sheer and revealing. Why pay money for that?

“Or this one.”

The image clicked away to reveal something even more scandalous - black leather that screamed a litany of perverse things. Hunk tried not to gag.

“Do you really need my opinion on this? Seriously?”

Lance huffed, clicking the phone off. “Whatever, Keith probably wouldn’t have liked any of them.”

Hunk sat his tools down, folding his arms across his chest and gave his friend a stare. “What even is between you and Keith? I mean, he said you two were just messing around-”

“We are! I know Keith is, well, Keith. And a guy on top of that, but I dunno. He’s hot and we’re having fun. Can you blame us?”

“Well, I guess not, just… I know you guys.”

Lance’s brow furrowed. “What does that mean?”

“You know what it means.”

Lance rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “I can’t believe this, even my own best friend thinks Keith and I are making mistakes.”

“I didn’t say that… who told you that?”

“Pidge.”

“Don’t you think you ought to listen to our smartest friend?”

“Pidge is textbook smart, this is a different kind of smarts.”

“We’re just worried you two are going to hurt each other.”

Lance got to his feet now, a smirk on his face. “The only way we’d hurt each other, is if we break each others dicks.”

And with that, Lance left Hunk, who made disgruntled noises as he left. Lance’s smirk slowly faded the further he walked away and his pace slowed… it would be a lie if he were to say he hadn’t thought that, maybe, what they were doing was going too fast. That, maybe, they should stop. But Lance enjoyed it too much. Enjoyed the feel of Keith’s body against his, the hot weight of his cock in his hand, in his mouth… he didn’t want to lose that.

Among other things.

Lance grimaced at his line of thought, looking up to notice he was standing in front of Keith’s room - which was silly, who's to say he was even in there right now? After nibbling on his lip and pacing a couple of times, groaning too, the door slid open to reveal an annoyed Keith.

“Will you stop pacing around and just get in here?”

Lance stopped, a smirk forming on his face. He stepped inside of Keith’s room, taking in the familiar scents and overall feel of it. It was strange that he felt relaxed in this room - almost as much as his own, it sent a strange tingle up and down his spine. He looked over at Keith, who was already removing his shirt.

“I guess you know what I came for.”

After his shirt was removed, Keith raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t this what you always come here for?”

Lance left that one alone because, well, it wasn’t what he always came here for. Sometimes he came over just to chill, other times, he came over just to sleep. Sure, sex was the main thing he came to Keith’s room for - his blow jobs were amazing and his handjobs even better. Fuck, just thinking about them was making him hard.

“See? You’re already hard.”

Lance sucked in a breath as Keith palmed him through his pants. There was a fire in Keith’s eyes that made Lance’s insides turn to butter, melting and beginning to sizzle as Keith’s hand moved with a little harder, fingers flexing before giving his groin a squeeze. Lance groaned, rocking his hips into Keith’s hand, reaching over his own to playfully tweak one of Keith’s nipples. Keith laughed, eyes squinting at Lance, which made his heart flip. Shit.

“Take them off.”

Lance fought back the weird pulsating pound as he clicked his tongue. “So bossy.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but then pulled Lance's shirt off. Lance sputtered but when the shirt was off and tossed aside, the feel of Keith's lips slotting against his own made his mind numb with pleasure. Their teeth clacked and Lance fought himself not to chase after Keith’s lips when he pulled away to break the kiss for some breath. Lance licked his lips, eying Keith’s sultry look and those kiss swollen lips before words were leaving his mouth.

“I want to try something.”

There was a flash in Keith’s eyes, curiosity and desire lighting those dark eyes up. Lance had to hold himself back from the urge to pounce on Keith, especially when he smiled like that - that half upturned smirk that was so damn infectious and arousing.

“Okay.”

This compliancy was another turn on all of its own - Keith willing to experiment all this time was something that really had Lance going, but more than that - just how well they’ve been getting along lately also pushed all of the right buttons. Keith’s smiles at him, the way his eyes would light up at him - then either flash in irritation at something he did or sparkle at just seeing him. Either way, he could always tell Keith was truly enjoying being around him now - even without the sex.

Lance swallowed, a pinch of nerves making him hesitate only briefly before he leaned in, kissing Keith against the neck. The feel of his moan made Lance shuddered, his hot breath ghosting over the kissed skin as he murmured.

“Take off your pants and turn around.”

It was surprising to see Keith be so obedient - even if the other was more complacent with him, he still liked to put up a fight or two, but Lance knew he was just as horny as he was and wanted to experiment just as badly. He worked on his own pants as well, watching as Keith turned around, Lance couldn’t stop himself from admiring that bare ass. It was a little flushed from arousal and god damn, Keith had a nice ass - it was full and round, even with the muscles that definitely pronounced it a male ass, it still held this fullness to it that made Lance want to grasp it and squeeze, knowing when he’d let go, it would bounce.

Damn, he was such an ass man.

But this wasn’t going to be about Keith’s ass, not yet anyways - he still wasn’t sure if they were going to make that step yet. He wanted to, quiznak, he wanted to. But, this would be a gauge of reactions - see how Keith handled this and go from there.

“Tighten your legs together.”

Keith made a noise in the back of his throat, irritation laced in it, but did as told. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s hips, highly aware of how tempting it was to just… rub his dick against Keith’s ass. He licked his lips, deciding to do just that first. It made him shudder as he rubbed himself along the curve of Keith’s ass, dick slipping against the crease.

He felt Keith tingle too, a soft exhale rushing out of him. He stopped playing around, putting his dick where he had planned to stick it. First though, he spat onto his palm, rubbing saliva over his dick and then he pressed between the sweet space between Keith’s thighs.

The sensation of his wet dick running along Keith’s testicles and through his thighs made Lance moan, his lower belly flush against that ass. He held himself there for a moment. He eyed the back of Keith’s head, feeling a bit self conscious on if it felt just as good for Keith - this heat of their privates touching like this.

“What do you think?”

Keith tossed a look over his shoulder, his cheeks were red with pleasure but his eyes full of taunt.

“I won’t know until you actually do something other than just sit your dick against my thighs.”

Lance frowned, brow ticking at the grate to Keith’s voice. Okay, fine. He flexed his ass and then began thrusting, his dick sliding between warm flesh, bumping up against even hotter flesh. He groaned, pressing his forehead against Keith’s shoulder as he worked harder, pressing up some more as his cock glided over Keith’s balls. The sound of Keith’s puffs of breath, moans bouncing out of him with each thrust, Lance knew he was enjoying this just as much as he was.

The slapping of skin seemed to echo in Lance’s mind, the pulsating feel of Keith’s heart beat - beating strong and felt through his back made Lance’s own heart race even harder. He growled as he felt his cock twitch, his lower belly clenching as Keith’s hand moved, working himself as Lance continued to thrust. He could do this all night, just press hard against Keith and fuck into his thighs, feel those hot muscles flex over his dick. Shit, he wasn't going to last all night though. He licked his lips before groaning against the shell of Keith's ear.

“Gonna cum?”

Keith licked his lips, tilting his head back, hitting Lance’s shoulder as he moaned in approval. “Yeah… fuck yeah. Don’t stop.”

Lance growled, as if he would dare stop. He rutted harder, faster, feeling those thighs twitch against his dick and he knew Keith was going to come soon. A wicked thought flashed in his mind as he pulled away from those thighs. They were wet from his precum and looked so damn good like that, but Lance had other plans. He reached down, stroking himself, groaning as he came right on the curve of Keith’s ass.

Keith hissed as he finished himself off too, his thighs still trembling - still sensitive from the sensations he had felt. 

Lance admired the seed dripping off Keith’s ass. A strange, primal feeling filled his chest. He began backing away, thinking of grabbing his pants, when a hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged. Lance blinked, but didn’t fight the pull towards Keith, he followed him right into the bed. Lance watched Keith wiped away the come first before joining him in bed, scooting closer to him.

Their eyes met for a moment before Keith closed his, their legs entwining and, oh, what was this sensation? Lance swallowed at the warm feeling building and building in his chest as Keith snuggled against him - strong arms around his middle. He watched as Keith’s brows knotted and those eyes slid back open.

“Everything okay?”

It all felt… so domestic. It didn’t feel like an experimentation right now. It felt like they had just had sex like a normal couple and were now going to cuddle like a normal couple. This wasn’t an experimentation, this was an exploration of sensations that Lance wasn’t sure how to deal with. But when he looked at Keith, he could feel his insides melt, he could feel the pull of wanting to just… stay, hold him, kiss him, and never let him go. There was a soft warning whispered deep inside of his mind, but he chose to ignore it, for now, as he wrapped his arms around Keith in return, flashing him a smile.

“Never better, babe.”

Keith snorted, flicking him on the nose before he turned over, allowing Lance to be the big spoon in this moment. Lance was grateful for that - no matter how much he liked being the little spoon - feeling Keith’s semi-hard dick against his ass. Right now? He didn’t want Keith to see how he was affecting him, afraid whatever this feeling was, was broadcasting clear on his face.

So he pushed it back as he pulled Keith closer.


End file.
